Ten Thousand Beast Totem
A typical warrior’s Aspect Totem would usually be determined once it appeared, but the “Ten Thousand Beast Totem” Aspect Totem’s appearance would be different from the desolate beasts that were used for it. It could have a variety of bizarre changes.From its embryonic form to its formative state, and finally its complete form, it could go through mutations and evolve.It was unknown what it would be like when an Aspect Totem mutated. There was no restriction on the elemental properties of the ten thousand primordial strain that had to be killed. As the elemental laws came in all sorts of forms, the Aspect Totem that was mastered would have no specific form. Its power and laws differed from person to person, and had endless possibilities. The complete version of the “Ten Thousand Beast Totem” was not limited to one Totem form. One could cultivate to the point of several Totems. The “Ten Thousand Beast Totem” recorded that to cultivate this mystic technique, one had to kill ten thousand primordial strain so as to condense an Aspect Totem. The “Ten Thousand” in here was just a fake number. It wasn’t really ten thousand. As to how many were needed, it depended on the situation.If one killed a primordial true spirit, it was equivalent to more than ten or sometimes, tens of primordial strain.And primordial true spirits were not the highest ranked desolate beasts. There were desolate beasts that were stronger than primordial true spirit.In fact, even if a warrior who cultivated the “Ten Thousand Beast Totem” had the ability to kill primordial true spirits, he might not be able to condense a beast mark. Being able to kill so many desolate beasts, but being unable to condense their beast marks was considered being useless. Whether the “Ten Thousand Beast Totem” was cultivated properly was mainly based on the number of Aspect Totems.According to the jade scroll, cultivating three or four Aspect Totems was considered excellent, while five to six Aspect Totems was a result of a proud child of heaven. Seven to eight Aspect Totems would be the results of a peerless Great Emperor.As for having even greater numbers the higher one went, the jade scroll did not indicate it. It only said that the “Ten Thousand Beast Totem” had unlimited potential.The problem was that this technique was difficult to learn and difficult to master, but it was a Totem mystic technique with broad prospects. There were two types of beast mark recorded in the “Ten Thousand Beast Totem”. One was a Beast Mark of Death, while the other was the Beast Mark of Life.Beast Marks of Death could be condensed from killing tens of thousands of primordial strain, and form thousands of them.However, a person, who cultivated the “Ten Thousand Beast Totem”, could only form three Beast Marks of Life. In the small success stage of the “Ten Thousand Beast Totem”, one could condense one. Two, when in the large success stage, and three when it was completely mastered.The “Ten Thousand Beast Totem” was an extremely profound and intricate Totem mystic technique, so it was not easy to completely master it.